Yuzuru Iijima
is the Blue-colored . He was first targeted by the Phantom, Sylphi. History One day Yuzuru tries to learn how to ride a bike, but he can't do it. Then the Phantom Sylphi finds him and tries to make him fall into despair, revealing that Yuzuru is a Gate. Then Kosuke Nitoh comes in and defeats some ghouls on a bike and transforms into Beast. Yuzuru is amazed by Kosuke's bike tricks, he asks Kosuke if he can teach him to ride a bike. It is revealed that one time in the past, he wanted to ride a bike like the one his friend, Akari Kurata rode to the playground. Without her looking, he got on the bike and started riding it. He couldn't control it very well and ended in the streets when a dump truck hit him. Yuzuru was just injured, then his mom was angry at Akari for not watching him. After that moment, he never had the courage to speak to her again. He then learns how to ride and wants to show Akari that he can do it. But the Phantom uses his wind power and makes Yuzuru crash into Akari in the air. Yuzuru looks at Akari seeing how injured he is, and believes it is his fault. He starts falling into despair and almost turns into a Phantom until he saw that Akari's bell bracelet rings, and now knows that she is still alive. He is then able to hold back the Phantom inside of him. The Phantom then takes Akira for another plan. Back at the Antique Shop Omokagedo, Mayu Inamori ask Yuzuru if he wants to become a wizard, he leaves and thinks about it. When the Phantom sends a note to Yuzuru, he decides to go along with the three wizards to decide if he wants to become one or not. After watching the battle between the wizards and the Phantom, Yuzuru finally decides that he doesn't want to be a wizard. He says that his goal is to grow into a man and impress Akari in the future. Then Kosuke and Yuzuru start walking back to the bike trail and Kosuke tells him that since he is not going to be a Wizard, he needs to get rid of the phantom inside of Yuzuru. Kosuke transforms into Beast and is about to go into Yuzuru's Underworld, but then The White Wizard shows up and attacks Kosuke. He tells Yuzuru and Kosuke that he has to become a Wizard, it is all part of the White Wizard's plan. The White Wizard chains Yuzuru and fights Kosuke until he is detransformed. The White Wizard then teleports himself and Yuzuru away. Soon after, White Wizard claimed that Yuzuru had 'changed his mind' and now wished to become a Wizard. In episode 48, the White Wizard (now revealed to also be Wiseman) summons Yuzuru to capture Mayu. Nitoh is happy to see him, but Yuzuru attacks Nitoh (without acknowledging him) before transforming into another Kamen Rider Mage, this one in a blue form. Nitoh reluctantly fights Yuzuru in order to protect Mayu, but due to his hesitance to hurt Yuzuru, he's quickly outmatched and Mayu is successfully captured. Soon after, White Wizard appeared to a captured Haruto with Yuzuru and Masahiro Yamamoto and revealed that neither Yuzuru or Masahiro had wished to become Wizards, so had forced their compliance by placing them both under his thrall. Yuzuru was then used as one of the four pillars through which White Wizard attempted to hold another Sabbath, however thanks to Nitoh sacrificing his powers to release Chimera the ritual failed and Yuzuru was released from White Wizard's power. Later, he told Nitoh that regardless of if he wanted to be a Wizard or not he was one now and wished to fight in Nitoh's place. At the final battle, Yuzuru with the other Mages saved people from Evolved Gremlin rampage. They fought Gremlin but were defeated easily. After the last incident is over, Yuzuru followed Nitoh as his apprentice to search for Beast Chimera. Sengoku Movie Battle Yuzuru, along with Mayu and Masahiro arrive to protect Rinko, Kizaki, and Kosuke from the copies of Phantom Carbuncle, However, the Mages were overpowered by the appearance of Phantom Ogre as a result having them critically wounded. Kamen Rider Mage Arsenal *Mage's Belt - Transformation device. *Wizard Rings - Gives access to Mage's spells. *WizarSwordGun - Kamen Rider Mage's weapon. Gallery Yuzuru_Being_Taken_By_The_White_Wizard.jpg|Yuzuru being taken by The White Wizard Yuzuru_In_Despair.jpg|Yuzuru in Despair Behind the scenes Potrayal Yuzuru Iijima is portrayed by . As a child, Yuzuru is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Mage, his suit actor is currently unknown. Notes * Yuzuru is the youngest rider in the series. He is also the first rider to have become a rider against his own will, soon followed by Masahiro Yamamoto (another Kamen Rider Mage). * This version of Mage is similar to Kotaro/Kamen Rider Mini Den-O from Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born!, as he is a smaller version of another Rider. *He is the only in-series Kamen Rider Mage whose descent into despair was not caused by Medusa. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' **Episode 40: I Want to Ride a Bike **Episode 41: A Magician's Fate **Episode 48: The Philosopher's Stone (first appearance as Kamen Rider Mage) **Episode 49: The Beginning of the Sabbath **Episode 50: The Important Thing is... **Episode 51: The Last Hope *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Wizard: The Promise Place''